Perfect Companions
by Kendell
Summary: After Winona has a run in with a skunk, Applejack does the natural thing and takes her to Fluttershy to be cleaned up. However, Fluttershy realizes something; she doesn't know how Applejack got Winona in the first place. What she discovers surprises her. Ch. 3 up!
1. A Mare's Best Friend

Hey guys, another fic from me. This fic is **canon with Getting Back On Your Hooves**, consider it a prequel of sorts, as it takes place before it. It's just a short fic, that's about all.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Perfect Companions**

**Chapter 1- A Mare's Best Friend**

"Ok, now please hold still," said Fluttershy's soft, gentle voice as she let the little fox's paw lay over her hoof, a good sized thorn lodged in the pad exposed. "This will only hurt for a second, I promise," she said, keeping her relaxed, gentle tone that seemed to be her default. With the utmost care, the Pegasus leaned down and gently took the top of the thorn in her teeth. With a quick motion, she pulled the thorn out, and before the fox could react, pulled her close to comfort it. "There, does that feel better?" she asked, lowering her head to receive a nuzzle from the grateful little vixen. "You're welcome, Violet…it wasn't any trouble."

As Violet moved off, Fluttershy looked up at all the animals that dwelled with her in her home. There were so many that most ponies wondered how she managed to take care of them all, let alone remember the names of each and every one of them. The truth was, Fluttershy honestly couldn't imagine her life without all her animal friends there. She took care of them, and when she needed them, they returned her kindness. Like when she was upset over being too weak to help with the tornado. After she broke down, when she ran off and cried her eyes out…they _all_ came to help her. They consoled her and helped her train. Sure, it hadn't gotten her as high as she wanted, but they'd done all they could to help her. She'd always thought she'd had a bond with animals, but that moment had proven to her they cared for her just as much as she cared for them. It made her feel warm inside just thinking about it.

Fluttershy was disrupted from her thoughts by a knock on the door, causing her to give a tiny squeak and jump almost to the ceiling from surprise. "O-oh, I'm coming," she called, well, as loudly as Fluttershy ever spoke under normal circumstances.

She trotted over to the door, seeing no reason to fly in her own home. It wasn't that she didn't like to fly, she loved it as much as the next pegasi, but she just liked feeling the ground beneath her hooves most of the time. She loved the clouds, she really did, but solid earth just felt so much…safer.

She carefully opened the door to find Applejack standing before her. "Oh, hello Applejack, I-" Fluttershy started, but stopped, sniffing lightly. She gave a disgusted grimace as her nose registered a strong, horrible stench in the air. She knew exactly what it was the moment she smelled it, and once she looked down and saw a rather miserable looking Winona sitting next to Applejack, it wasn't hard to guess what had happened.

Fluttershy quickly covered her nose with her hoof as she looked to Applejack. "Um…Did Winona…get sprayed by a skunk?" she asked quietly, giving several soft coughs from the strong, horrid odor as she spoke.

Applejack, with her own hoof over her nose, gave a nod. "Yeah, we were takin' a walk and she saw somethin' in the bushes and took off after it," the Earth Pony replied, looking pretty miserable herself, and was looking a little green around the gills. "Before Ah could catch up to her, she'd gotten a real nose full, poor darlin'," she said, looking down at her dog, who had laid down to put her paws over her nose, whimpering softly, ears pinned with her tail between her legs. Applejack gave a sympathetic look to her companion before looking up at Fluttershy. "We woulda gave her a bath ourselves, but Granny Smith dumped all our tomato juice on the Zap Apple Trees."

Fluttershy blinked lightly, the sensation of tears running down her cheeks alerting her to the fact her eyes were watering. "Um…if you don't mind me asking…why did she do that?"

Applejack shrugged. "Ah don't rightly know, but Ah reckon Granny Smith knows what's she's doin' when it comes to Zap Apples. Anyway, Ah coulda just ran to the market and got some more, but Ah didn't want Winona to suffer any longer than she has to and your place was closer….If it ain't too much trouble…could yah spare some tomato juice?"

Fluttershy gave an understanding nod, and a light cough. "I understand Applejack," she said, giving a genuine smile. "I…well…live with a few skunks, I always keep some in case one of them gets startled, but mixing in a few herbal ingredients Zecora gave me will make it work better," she said, very hesitantly taking her hoof off her nose and giving a gag before turning and walking over to a cabinet, and pulling out a metal tub with her teeth. "Did you wash her eyes out?" she asked softly, then looked to Angel, about the only one of her animals who hadn't fled to the backyard to escape the skunk smell. Instead, he just held his nose and watched Winona, looking at least a little concerned for the poor dog. "Angel…um, if it's not too much trouble, could you please go get some cans of tomato juice and open them?…Please?"

Angel nodded, hopping off to follow his owner's command without hesitation. Fluttershy wasn't that surprised, she had noticed the six pets, now seven, with Spike's new baby pet phoenix, got along rather well. Even Opal, while still very aggressive, at least tolerated the others presence on Pony Pet Play Dates, and the others seemed pretty friendly with each other. Winona always seemed to enjoy them a great deal, loving the opportunity to just play with her owner and make friends with the other animals, being a very friendly dog in general. Angel had been hesitant to be around her at first, dogs and rabbits didn't quite get along, but after awhile, the two of them had become pretty good friends.

Applejack directed her dog over to the tub before sitting down and covering her nose again as soon as she was capable of doing so. Being a quadruped who really needed all four hooves on the ground to walk properly had it's disadvantages. "Yeah, that was the first thing Ah did when Ah got her home, Ah know that stuff stings somethin' awful when it gets in your eyes," she said, only not petting Winona to comfort her to avoid getting musk on herself. She looked down at her old friend with concern. "It'll be alright, Winona, yah know Fluttershy will take good care of you."

Fluttershy gave a nod and mixed the herbs in the cans of tomato juice that Angel brought over. She poured the first can on tomato juice on the collie and beginning to rub it into her brown and white fur with her hoof, though at the moment, the white on her muzzle and chest was tinted slightly yellow from the musk. "Poor baby, I know it's awful," she said as calmly as she could, Angel assisting her with a sponge attached to a broom she kept for times like this.

"Yah got that right, peeyew!" Applejack exclaimed, giving a grimace, her eyes watering a little. "Those little critters can sure kick up a big stink, no wonder even bears don't want to tangle with 'em."

Fluttershy nodded. "It's because they need a good defense, after all, they aren't very big and they can't run very fast. They need something to protect themselves," she explained, pouring another can of tomato juice on Winona and continuing to clean her. Truth be told, she liked skunks. They were kind of like her, they didn't fight unless they absolutely had to, and when they did, they didn't truly hurt the other animal, just send it running. They even both had a…weapon, they really don't like using if they could help it. They had their musk, she had the Stare. "And it smells a lot worse to her than it does to us. Ponies have really sensitive noses, but canines have an even stronger sense of smell. To us, it's bad, but to her this is like torture."

Applejack nodded, giving Winona a sad look. "Ah know, that's why I tried to get her to yah so quick."

Fluttershy gave a nod as she looked down at the beautiful coat of the collie, she could tell even through the layer of tomato juice that Applejack must have taken excellent care of the little dog's coat. As she moved her hooves gently over the tiny body, she could tell she was in very good condition. Looking up, she saw Applejack's sympathetic look to her little dog. It was clear she meant a lot to the farmer pony. From what she'd heard, Discord had swapped Winona and Big Macintosh minds during his reign, but that hadn't effected the Apple Family's love of their canine friend that much at all, even if Big Mac did need some time to recover from the experience. That's when a thought occurred to Fluttershy.

"Applejack…umm…if you don't mind me asking…how did you get Winona?" Fluttershy asked, her voice timid and soft. It'd just now hit her, for all the care she gave Winona, and in fact most of her friend's pets, she had never thought to ask where they'd got them. And not every creature told you their entire life story when you meet them like Spike had. "Y-you don't have to tell me…I'm just curious…"

Applejack blinked in surprise at the question. "Oh, it's no problem, sugarcube," she replied, as she gave a rather bittersweet look. "Ah don't mind tellin' yah…"

Fluttershy saw Applejack's expression. "Oh, it's fine, you really don't have to if you don't want to," she replied apologetically as she continued working on Winona.

Applejack shook her head. "Naw, Ah don't mind, Ah just was thinkin' about some sad times is all, maybe it'll do me some good to talk about 'em after all this time…anyway, it wasn't long after Applebloom was born…"

_Applejack, just a teenager, bucked an apple tree, filling a basket, then hauling them over to their proper place, where Big Macintosh carried them from there._

"Even back then, we Apples were hard workers…but yah see, our folks, they had a job that meant they traveled a lot, all over Equestria. Ah know farmin' is a lot of physical work, but it's also a business, Fluttershy. And back then, lots of other Sweet Apple Acres all over Equestria were just gettin' started. My parents were the owners of the original Sweet Apple Acres, they had the most experience outside of Granny Smith, and she couldn't travel that much anymore, so the Apple Family elected mom and dad the bosses of all of 'em. Eventually, that meant the job would just come down to monitorin' their progress by mail, mostly only helpin' 'em when and if they needed it, but in those early years, it was lots of hooves on trainin' of the other families to run their farms.

"We didn't see 'em all that often…Their job was important, the family really needed 'em if the other farms were gonna succeed, and we couldn't turn our backs on our kin…but that didn't mean it hurt any less when they had to work on our birthdays…At the time, they'd been called away on emergencies on my birthday two years in a row…"

_Applejack watched Applebloom, just a little foal, barely weaned, curl up asleep in her crib, hugging a stuffed animal. Applejack looked up to Big Macintosh, who even then was considerably larger than her. "Big Macintosh…Will mom and dad be there for my birthday tomorrow?"_

_Big Macintosh looked down into the pleading eyes of his baby sister, then gave a little smile. "Eeyup…"_

_Applejack gave an excited shout, only to be shushed by Granny Smith, who pointed to the sleeping Applebloom. Applejack returned a nervous smile and hugged her big brother. _

"Ah can't tell yah how happy Ah was Fluttershy! After two years, my parents would finally be there for my birthday! And it only got better…"

_Applejack ran up and hugged the big strong, red, stallion with an apple and a calculator for a Cutie Mark, who hugged his daughter back, yellow mane tickling the mare's face as she was careful to avoid knocking his hat off. Seeing her mother, Applejack released her father and embraced her mother. Her mother looked almost exactly like her color scheme, only ever so slightly darker and having five apples for her Cutie Mark instead of three, a blue bow on her tail. She also kept her hair down instead of in a ponytail like her daughter._

"Dad's name was Big Red, he was Granny Smith's son…My mom was named Applejack too, it's kind of an ancestral name. Ah don't know how far back it goes, but it's just been tradition on mom's side to name your eldest daughter Applejack."

"_Applejack, yah sure have gotten strong," her mother said, smiling to the orange mare. "Have yah taken good care of your baby sister?"_

_Applejack nodded. "Sure have! She's doin' just fine, mom."_

_Her father nodded. "That's our Applejack, the most dependable of ponies," he said proudly, messing up her mane and taking the hat off his head, sticking it on hers in the process. "Happy birthday, Applejack, we're sorry we missed your last two…" he said, guilt clear in his face._

"_It's…it's alright," said Applejack, trying not to look upset. "Ah know your job is important and all…"_

_The elder Applejack hugged the younger. "That's no excuse…but we got yah somethin' we hope will make it up to yah."_

_Big Red put a hoof to his lips and whistled. Applejack blinked, then looked at the wagon her parents had came in just in time for a little border collie to come running out and tackle her. "Her name is Winona, we thought yah could use a little more company around here while we're gone."_

"_And when she gets bigger, she can even help yah out around the farm," said the elder Applejack, smiling as she watched the scene._

_Applejack laughed as the little puppy licked her face and wagged her tail. Applejack looked at the little collie and smiled. "Winona…she's great! Thank you so much!" she said, giving a chuckle as the pup licked her nose again. _

"The rest of the day went perfect, all of it…we had a big party, Pinkie wasn't around yet to throw it, but we made do. That day was just…wonderful…But like the old sayin' goes…all good things must come to an end…Ah only wish that day was all that ended…."

_A few weeks later, Applejack peeked out the window to see a grim faced stallion dressed in a black suit hand Granny Smith and Big Macintosh a letter and her father's hat. She couldn't hear what was going on, but she could see both of them look shocked…then start crying…_

_After a bit, they came in, Applejack looked at her brother, who looked more broken and weak as she'd ever seen him…she felt her heart sink. "Big Macintosh…what happened?" she asked, now fearing the answer. Sensing her worry, Winona stayed right next to Applejack, looking up at her with worry in her eyes._

_Big Macintosh looked at his sister, tears in his eyes. "Applejack…Ah…Mom and dad…they…" he tried to say, but couldn't bring himself to say the last horrible words._

_Applejack felt like she suddenly had ice in her veins. Just looking into his eyes, she would see the truth_._ "…T-They're…t-they're not coming back, are they?" she asked, as if numb all over, as if her heart stopped._

_Instead of his typical 'Eeyup', Big Macintosh merely nodded grimly. Applejack slowly sunk to a sitting position, Big Macintosh catching his sister as she fell forwards and broke down crying. Winona gave a soft whine and snuggled up to her owners to do what she could to give them comfort. Applejack wrapped a hoof around her and pulled her close as she sobbed._

"T-there'd been an accident…" said Applejack, holding her hat to her chest, her father's hat, her voice cracking as she spoke. Now her eyes were full of tears, and it wasn't from the sharp, still lingering scent of skunk spray still in the air. "…That was the last birthday Ah ever spent with my parents…And Winona was the last birthday present they ever gave me."

Fluttershy struggled to avoid crying herself, no easy task for the timid Pegasus. It was hard to watch strong willed Applejack be brought to tears by memory of a personal tragedy, it hurt to watch. But Fluttershy was the Element of Kindness, and right now the kind thing to do wasn't to break down crying at the sad story. She could also tell Applejack was trying to resist crying openly, she didn't want to make this harder than it should be. She turned, and hugged Applejack gently, not saying a word, just being there for her. Applejack finally stopped holding in her tears and cried on Fluttershy's shoulder as she returned the hug. After a short while, Fluttershy finally spoke. "I-I'm sorry…I didn't know…"

"…No…no, it's alright," Applejack replied after a few silent moments of letting her tears flow freely as her friend did her best to comfort her. She looked up at her friend and giving a smile. "Ah think it did me good to talk about it…thanks for listenin'," she said, sniffling a little and blinking away the remaining tears. She looked down as Winona squirmed her way between the two and, still dripping with tomato juice, nuzzled her owner to comfort her. Applejack smiled and pet the collie's head with her hoof. "They were right…Winona did keep me company while they were gone…Ah needed all the family Ah could get…and she's family too…"

Fluttershy smiled, watching the collie lick her owners face. "I understand…My animals are my family too…"

Applejack nodded, giving a smile to her friend. "Ah know, Ah don't think there's a mare alive who knows what Ah'm sayin' better than you, Fluttershy," she said, feeling better just having talked about her pain with a friend who listened. "Thanks for bein' my shoulder to cry on…and thanks for cleanin' up Winona, it means an awful lot."

Fluttershy nodded with a blush at the gratitude. "It was nothing…any good friend would do the same thing…How about we wash her off…then I could make some tea…if you are ok with that, I mean, it's up to you."

Applejack smiled. "Sounds right fine to me."

As they washed Winona off, Fluttershy thought about what she'd learned…she'd never even thought about how much you could learn about somepony just from their pet. Getting Tank showed that Rainbow Dash cared much more about loyalty than speed, coolness, and radicalness. Finding Owloysius had brought to light just how much Twilight really cared about Spike, leading to her taking on a dragon (Fluttershy shuddered at the thought) to save him, and Owloysius by her side through it. And getting Peewee had shown Spike he had a good heart for refusing to sink to those teenage dragon's level, even though he knew what they'd probably do to him for it. And now she discovered that Winona was a comforter that came when Applejack was at a dark point in her life and needed it the most.

Fluttershy wondered just what stories her other two friend's pets had behind them…

* * *

Yeah, Applejack's mother was either the G1 Applejack or the descendant of her, whichever you prefer. Just a mythology gag. Anyway, this MAY be longer, maybe not. This was meant to either be a self contained story or the first chapter of a larger one.

Anyway, please tell me what you think!


	2. Cat Out Of The Bag

Hello everyone! Time for chapter two! Who's pet will we find out about today?

Just a reminder, this is canon with my Getting Back On Your Hooves fanfic. Enjoy!

* * *

**Cat Out Of The Bag**

Fluttershy gently trotted along through Ponyville, on her way to Carousal Boutique, her saddle bags full of her animal care supplies. While she normally wasn't one to be preoccupied by things…except when dragons…and draconequi…and her own shadow…and well…any of her many phobias were involved, she couldn't get her mind off her meeting with Applejack earlier that day. All this time they've known each other, and she'd never known Applejack had lost her parents at a young age, or that Winona had been their last gift to her. It stuck in her mind as strange that, either as a friend or animal care taker, she'd never heard these things at all. "Still…I suppose she had no reason to tell me…I'm just happy having somepony listen helped her," the timid Pegasus whispered to herself. She was normally one to just let sleeping dogs lie, but her curiosity had been peaked. Even the most timid ponies had a desire to learn about things.

She arrived at the door to the Boutique, seeing the door was open and heading in. Rarity, as per usual, was busy working on her dresses of all types. Fluttershy was always so amazed by Rarity's design work, in part due to her own 'freaky knowledge of sewing'. While the others had little knowledge of actual sewing, Fluttershy did, and appreciated it more when she saw it done well. "Um…hello Rarity, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were busy, I can come back later…" said Fluttershy, getting ready to leave.

"No, no, it's quite alright, Fluttershy," said Rarity, turning with a smile. "These dresses are already done, just putting some final touches on them," the dressmaker explained. "Though I must say, it surprised me that you wanted to examine Opal here instead of your house as usual, is something wrong, darling?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, Rarity, I really am, but Winona was sprayed by a skunk earlier and Applejack brought her to me for a bath, so my house is still airing out."

Rarity gave a gag. "…I understand. Well no harm done, darling. I don't mind letting you give my little Opal her check up here," she said, giving her friend a smile.

Fluttershy gave a small smile, glad there was no trouble. "Alright…where is she?"

"Opal, come here please, Fluttershy is here!" Rarity called, using the same voice she always did with Opal, acting like she was speaking to a child. Fluttershy knew Opal didn't particularly like it, but it was often difficult to convince Rarity of something.

The white feline yawned, coming into the room and stretching. Opal walked over and rubbed against Fluttershy's legs, purring. "Hello there, Opal, your fur is looking lovely today," she said, politely. Opal and Rarity's relationship was…strange. Fluttershy could tell they genuinely DID care about one another, it's just Opal was temperamental and Rarity could be a little…overly dramatic.

Fluttershy watched Opal's eyes and noticed her look at Rarity's designs. Despite all the problems between them, Rarity's designs did seem to be something Opal had at least some interest in. Fluttershy thought Opal was kind of like Rainbow Dash, she acted kind of rough on the outside, but had a good heart underneath it all. Another place that showed was at the Pony Pet Playdates. While at first, Opal had been aggressive to the other animals (in fact, the others were outright terrified of her at first), now she seemed to somewhat enjoy it. It was one of the only places her and Rarity seemed to be at peace with each other openly.

Fluttershy gently put Opal on a table and looked her over. While Fluttershy did give Opal baths, Rarity was still her primary caretaker, and an animal's coat told a lot about how well they were cared for. Opal's was absolutely gorgeous and well maintained, it was clear she was being fed properly. Despite looking fat, Opal actually wasn't overweight, most of it was fur. Rarity clearly made sure to feed her just the right amount, which didn't surprise Fluttershy too much, Rarity was always so meticulous.

"She's a beautiful cat, Rarity," said Fluttershy, petting Opal's head and listening to the feline purr.

"Thank you, Fluttershy, I do my best to take care of my little Opal," the fashionista replied, smiling to Opal. "I know she's given me a fair share of scratches, but I still love her to pieces."

Fluttershy nodded, checking the Persian over. She thought back to her discussion with Applejack and once more the Pegasus' curiosity got the better of her. "Um…Rarity?"

"Yes, darling?" the unicorn asked, looking up from Opal to meet Fluttershy's eyes.

"Um…if you don't mind, I mean you really don't have too but…" the shy pony replied. "…How exactly did you get Opal?"

Opal and Rarity both blinked and looked at Fluttershy, making the Pegasus a little uncomfortable. "Pardon, dear?"

"Um…I just wanted to know how you got Opal," said Fluttershy, practically hiding behind her mane. "It's just…I help with everypony's pets and we're all friends and I don't know how you got Opal…I'm just curious…I'm sorry if you don't want to tell me, I shouldn't have asked, I'll just continue examining Op-"

"Oh, no, it's quite fine dear," said Rarity, giving her timid friend a smile. "I don't mind telling you at all."

"Oh…t-thank you…"

Rarity cleared her throat as she began the story.

* * *

_A young Rarity, not even having her Cutie Mark yet, set with her parents in a rather rundown looking house, her mother putting a plate of burnt oatmeal in front of her, having somehow also managed to burn the juice, much to Rarity's disgust._

"It may come as a surprise to you, Fluttershy, but I do not come from old money, we were actually very poor when I was growing up in a suburb outside of Manehatten. Father had hoped to be picked up for a professional sports team out of college, but he ended up hitting a number of setbacks. Mother tried her best to support us, but they didn't have much money after buying what house they could afford…"

_Rarity set on the curb, holding a book on speaking with a more refined air. A rather large unicorn colt came over and pulled it from her grasp with a light blue telekinesis. "Hey! Give that back!"_

_The colt held her back with a hoof on her forehead. "Aww, isn't that cute? Poor little Rarity wants her book back. How did you get it? I didn't know your family had enough money to buy anything," he mocked. "Find it in the trash? Nah, I bet you just stole it," he continued, then pushed her down, causing her to cry out in pain when she hit the back of her head off the curb as he laughed and walked off, throwing the book in her face as she held her head and began to cry._

"I was picked on quite often by the neighborhood foals for it, while most foals are perfectly nice, some foals are cruel…Especially when they're bigger than you and find something that hurts you…Oh, I'm sorry Fluttershy, I forgot you know that all too well.

"The colts who bullied me and were my age were the easiest to deal with. I wasn't that old or wealthy, but not to brag, I have always been a pretty filly."

_A couple colts her own age were playing keep away with her backpack. Rarity got a cunning look and walked up to one of them with a flirtatious look in her eyes. "My, what a strong colt you are, do you really need to pick on a little girl to make yourself feel big?" Sure enough, the colt blushed and began to talk with her until she finally convinced him to hand back the bag with a flit of the eyelashes._

"However, some bullies were much bigger than myself, and my looks couldn't defuse the situation. And of course, there were girls who picked on me as well. And despite it being uncouth, there were colts perfectly willing to hit a little filly as well…So my father had a solution."

_The same older colt from before took her book again, holding her at hoofs length once more. However, when he pushed her, she grabbed his leg and put her hind legs in his gut, flipping him over her and into a bush, the book landing next to her. She then took a martial arts type pose towards his flunkies, causing them to run away._

* * *

"You may have noticed, darling, but my father had me take martial arts from a friend of his," said Rarity, looking to Fluttershy. "I do believe he lives in Ponyville now, he's hard to miss, great big muscles, tiny wings?"

"So that's how you knew how to fight so well when we fought the Changelings," said Fluttershy, surprised. Sure, Fluttershy knew she herself had done alright…but she'd mainly just blended in to trick the Changelings…and frequently tripped them while cowering. Those things had not been very smart…

"I know, it surprises ponies when they find out a lady like me knows how to fight, but when you grow up around larger foals that _want_ to hurt you any chance they get, you need to know how to defend yourself. I never used that or my charms to play ponies, only for my own protection…mostly, but I certainly didn't become a bully, I wasn't about to do to others what was done to me."

Fluttershy didn't know if she agreed or not. Truth be told, she hated the very idea of fighting, even if she'd seen with her own eyes that it was needed sometimes. "…Um…please, continue."

"Oh, right, sorry for rambling, darling."

* * *

_Rarity came running home to a hug from her parents, who both looked at her new Cutie Mark with pride._

"Our fortunes began to turn up when I earned my Cutie Mark."

_Rarity sold gems to people in her neighborhood, as well as worked on modifying dresses for ponies for a fee._

"It is how I began being a fashionista, and the money I earned, along with mother getting a promotion at work, finally got us enough money to afford fixing up the house, with _just_ enough money left over for my cuteceañera. I couldn't have been happier!…But fate had other things in store."

_Rarity trotted along next to her parents along a road in the rain, her mother keeping an umbrella over the three of them with her magic. Rarity had her head high, elated. As they trotted along, Rarity's eyes caught sight of a cardboard box on the side of the sidewalk. The little filly stopped and peaked over, a tiny white, Persian kitten sitting shivering in the box, giving a miserable little meow. On the side said 'free to good homes' and Rarity frowned. "Oh, you poor baby, all alone in the rain…" she said, looking down at the little thing with sympathy. "I know how it feels to not have much…" she said, then looked to her parents, who were waiting for her._

_She looked back at the kitten, then her parents. "Mother, father, could I please get this little kitten? Look at the poor thing…"_

_Her parents looked at the kitten sadly, then to each other, then to the filly. "Sorry hon. We just don't have the money for a cat right now, especially with your cuteceañera coming up…" her father said sadly._

_Rarity frowned. "But…"_

"_Sorry, Rarity, no buts, we might be able to afford to keep one if we keep things up, but we don't have the bits to get her vaccinated and see the vet right now, and that's the first thing that'd need done," said her mother, giving a frown. _

_Rarity frowned, then headed forwards with her parents…And looked back at the box. She looked deep in thought before finally looking back to her parents determined. "Wait…I think I have an idea…"_

"I wanted things, and I truly did. I still do…You come to want things when you had very little or nothing…And a cuteceañera was something any foal in their right mind wanted…"

_Rarity picked the little kitten up and put her on her back, giving the little feline a kiss on the forehead smiling, making it purr. Her parents checked the kitten over as she did so._

"But that kitten _needed_ a home more than I needed a party…someone to care for it…to care for her, as it turned out…"

"_It's ok, you're coming home with me…Opalescence…"_

* * *

Fluttershy gasped in surprise at this revelation as she realized exactly what Rarity was saying. "You…"

Rarity nodded simply. "Yes…I realized that night that, as unfortunate as I was, someone will always be worse off than me…It honestly feels good to help somepony who is less fortunate than myself…even if that somepony is a little kitten left alone in a cardboard box in the rain," she said, lowering her muzzle to Opal, who, a bit begrudgingly, actually rubbed against her purring.

Fluttershy gave a small smile. Rarity was the Element of Generosity for a reason. "That was very kind of you Rarity…Did you ever have a cuteceañera?"

Rarity shook her head, a little sadly. "No…I've never had one, even once my father got the hoofball career he'd been trying for and hit big, it just never came up again…But everypony has a cuteceañera, Opal didn't have a home…"

Opal gave a small smile up at Rarity, who smiled back.

"…Well, Opal checks out perfectly, you really have taken excellent care of her," said Fluttershy, smiling and brushing Opal a couple times.

"I'm very glad about that Fluttershy…Say, if you have time, would you like to have our spa visit today?" asked Rarity, giving her friend a smile.

Fluttershy gave it thought. "…Not today, Rarity, I've got to go see Pinkie about Gummy," she said, giving an apologetic look and trying to look smaller. "Sorry…"

"Oh, it's fine, we can go later. Thanks for checking out Opal for me."

"You're quite welcome Rarity, thanks for the story," said Fluttershy, heading out the door. She'd never known Rarity was poor as a filly, or that she'd never experienced a cuteceañera in her entire life. Even she had had one herself, and her childhood had been…a little unorthodox. And to think, Rarity's discovery of how good it felt to give something to someone who needed it came from the pet she still doted on constantly. It was just like Applejack and Winona, the story of the pet was as much about the owner as it was the pet. And it looked like Opal had been reminded of how much Rarity meant to her…

"Come, Opal, maybe we should try out that darling sweater momma bought you," said Rarity in her 'kiddy' voice, prompting Opal to hiss and scratch at her.

Fluttershy gave a sigh as she headed out. Some things never changed.

* * *

Well, there we are. I know this one was shorter, but the first chapter was the set up, there was a bit more to introduce.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Hope you liked the chapter!


	3. Alligator Blues

Hello everyone! Sorry for the long delay, college happened! Anyway, here's the new chapter! By the way, there's now a trope page! Enjoy!

* * *

**Alligator Blues**

**Warning! Spoilers for **_**Getting Back On Your Hooves**_**!**

Fluttershy trotted along towards Sugar Cube Corner, thinking over her meeting with Rarity. Who'd have thought the fashionista had once been poor? Or that Rarity had given up her Cuteceañera to help a poor little orphaned kitten? Even Fluttershy had had one… Once more the fluttering Pegasus was perplexed as to how little she knew about her best friends and their animals. They'd saved the world together (more than once), but there was still a lot about each other they didn't know.

"First Applejack and now Rarity…I wonder how Pinkie got Gummy…" she whispered to herself, thinking things out. Pinkie Pie was…random, there was no telling how she'd ended up obtaining her toothless baby alligator. Various ideas ran through the Pegasus' mind from Pinkie simply finding him and taking him home to, somehow, fending off a group of poachers to rescue him using only her party cannon…and knowing Pinkie, both where likely options. Knowing Pinkie Pie, the true answer might be even crazier.

Fluttershy slowly entered Sugar Cube Corner, the default meeting place for the group. Fluttershy actually hadn't spent much time here, or in Ponyville in general, before she and the other five became best friends. Looking back on it, she realized just how much she'd changed. Now she came into Ponyville almost daily and didn't feel one bit nervous…Well, most of the time.

"Fluttershy," called a rather hammy voice.

The fluttering Pegasus jumped, then looked to see a now familiar blue unicorn trot up, wearing a magician's hat and cape, both deep blue with golden stars and trim, the cape interior purple. "Oh…hello Trixie…" she replied with a shy, but friendly smile.

"Why hello, Fluttershy," the showmare replied with her typical amount of over the top dramatics. Even when she wasn't on stage, Trixie seemed to genuinely enjoy acting like she was. "Trixie was simply running an errand for the director, picking up some cupcakes for the crew."

Fluttershy nodded with a smile. She found Trixie's habit of referring to herself in the third person rather strange, but when asked (by Pinkie, the timid Pegasus was much too…well, timid to ask herself), Trixie simply replied it was a mix of force of habit and simply believing it sounded cool. "How's your new job at the theater going?…If you don't mind…"

Trixie gave a bright smile. "Trixie is having a very good time, thank you for asking. Stage Hoof is as well."

Fluttershy gave a nod as Trixie picked up the cupcakes. "You've certainly earned it," she replied, recalling the conflict with Trixie's insane sister with a shudder. Last Fluttershy heard, Checker had been put in an insane asylum, her mind completely broken by her inability to comprehend her own defeat and conviction for her crimes. Fluttershy wasn't happy Checker was in that state, but even she had to admit there was a certain irony in the mare who sought to control others' lives so completely and saw accepting help as a sign of weakness had been reduced to a state of needing another's help to so much as feed herself. Regardless, Fluttershy was just glad Trixie's nightmare was over and she was finally genuinely happy.

"Thank you, Trixie knows it was a rocky road…thank you for everything, Fluttershy," the mare replied, giving Fluttershy a hug which was returned. "Well, Trixie must be going now, she wishes you a good day."

"You too, Trixie," Fluttershy replied, watching her leave before turning to Mrs. Cake. "Hello, Mrs. Cake…"

The older mare gave a smile. "Hello, Fluttershy, what would you like?"

Fluttershy shook her head. "Um…nothing right now…I'm actually here to give Gummy a checkup…if that's alright…"

Mrs. Cake gave a nod. "It's fine, Pinkie Pie is upstairs with Gummy, I think she was expecting you."

Fluttershy gave a nod. "Thank you…"

The mare climbed the stairs to Pinkie's bedroom. Now that she thought about it, she wondered why Pinkie lived with the Cakes instead of her real parents. Was there a deeper reason for it? Like there was for Applejack and Rarity? Or was it simply because she worked at Sugar Cube Corner and its was easier? Come to think about it, she had trouble remembering much about Pinkie's family except they owned a rock farm that Trixie had apparently worked on for a period of time during her poverty.

When she arrived, Pinkie was staring Gummy in the eyes. "Um…Pinkie?"

Pinkie didn't look. "One minute Fluttershy," she replied in her typical bubbly, hyper tone. "Gummy and I have having a staring contest!"

Fluttershy blinked, then gave a small smile. Pinkie was so random sometimes.

Finally, the pink earth pony blinked and giggled. "Aww! You win again! You're really good at this, Gummy!"

The pink pony then bounced over to Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy! You here to see Gummy?"

Fluttershy nodded. "Yes…if that's ok…"

Pinkie gave a contagious grin. "No problem at all!"

Fluttershy was always surprised with the sheer amount of energy the pink mare always had. Twilight theorized that was why Pinkie could eat her own body weight in sweets every day (sometimes multiple times) and not get fat; all the sugar went straight into energy to fuel the hyper active party dynamo that was Pinkie Pie. And Fluttershy shuddered when she thought about the time Pinkie had drank coffee.

Fluttershy went over to the tiny alligator, looking down at him as he just stared back with his purple eyes. She carefully examined the baby reptile, looking him over from snout to tail. She checked inside his mouth as well. While she'd always been perplexed about his lack of teeth, he seemed perfectly healthy without them. Pinkie kept him well fed and…well, with Gummy, it was hard to tell, but Fluttershy assumed he was happy. While Fluttershy had no problem understanding animals, Gummy just didn't talk much, simple as that. Though the one time he _had_ talked to her he'd said something about calculating space time convergence…So yes, Gummy was as much an enigma as his owner.

Still, Fluttershy could tell they got along well, and Pinkie loved her baby alligator dearly. As shown by the fact she'd thrown him a birthday party and an _after_ birthday party that she put priority over remembering it was her _own_ birthday. In a way they complimented one another well. On one hoof you had the bubbly, bouncy mare who typically was difficult to get to stop talking, and on the other the silent, strangely intelligent baby reptile.

Fluttershy pet Gummy lightly on the head and looked to Pinkie. "He's doing very well, you're taking good care of him."

Pinkie gave Gummy a hug. "Thanks! I'm just really surprised, I mean REALLY surprised that ponies, and the audience, think him not having any teeth is my fault! I'm not that irresponsible!"

Fluttershy blinked. "How did he lose his teeth? I've always wondered that…Not that I think its your fault…"

"He didn't! He was born without them, silly!" Pinkie replied, as if that should be common knowledge.

Fluttershy cocked her head, then gave a slow nod. So it was a birth defect, that made a bit of sense. That was one question answered…but still, there were plenty of questions about the tiny gator that filled her mind…would it hurt to ask?

"Um…Pinkie Pie…"

Pinkie gave Fluttershy a curious look. "Yeah, Fluttershy?" she asked, ignoring the fact Gummy was now hanging from her mane by his jaw. "What is it? Do you want to have party for Gummy's checkup turning out well? That'd be so fun! There could be balloons and streamers and punch and…"

Fluttershy hesitated, but finally her curiosity overcame her timid nature. "Um…actually…um…do you think…maybe…you could tell me how you got Gummy?" she asked, hiding behind her mane. "I-I mean if you want to…If you don't want to, I understand…"

Pinkie stopped listing party possibilities and gave an excited gasp, jumping into the air and somehow staying there for a few moments. "Of course! I was wondering when you'd ask!"

Fluttershy blinked in surprise. "You…you were?"

Pinkie nodded. "Yeah! That's what this story is about, isn't it?!"

Fluttershy cocked her head in confusion. "Um…I guess…"

Pinkie zoomed off and came back with popcorn which she gave to Fluttershy, then picked her up while leaping into the air herself and pulling a row of theater seats out of nowhere and sliding it beneath them so they landed in it. Pinkie then pulled Gummy close.

"Um…what's this for?"

"To watch the flashback, silly!"

Fluttershy cocked her head. "Um…ok…" Fluttershy had given up trying to understand half of what Pinkie did after finding out about her Pinkie Sense and that even Twilight couldn't explain it.

"Alright, lets get started!"

* * *

"_Well, I grew up on my family's rock farm, and there was no talking, no laughing, no smiling, only rocks…but I already told that story! So long story short I earned my Cutie Mark thanks to Dashie's Sonic Rainboom inspiring my first party! Then things got really, really fun!"_

Pinkie Pie, her mane and tail their normal puffed out selves despite being a filly, hopped over to a rock as one of her sisters lodged a stake in it, letting the brighter colored Pie sister buck it, shattering the rock at which point the three siblings passed the rocks along to each other to their parents, all having a good time at it.

"_After I earned my Cutie Mark, I wanted to make things happier! So we started having fun with our work!"_

"_Like Applejack and her family?"_

"_Exactly! Only we started playing games with the waste rocks when we had spare time too!"_

Pinkie and her siblings looked at a layout of rocks, Pinkie picking one up to reveal a charcoal drawing of their father. She then picked up another one to reveal the same picture, a match.

"_We tried a version of Monopony, but that didn't work so well when all the buildings were rocks…Anyway there was one thing that always put a smile on my face! Ok, a lot of things! Including when Granny Pie visited! But it still made me happy when our cousins came to visit!"_

The younger Cakes got out of a carriage and hugged Pinkie's parents with a smile. "Well, things seem a lot…brighter, around here," Mr. Cake said, looking around, not wanting to insult his cousins, but noticing the change.

Pa Pie patted Pinkie on the back. "That's thanks to Pinkamenia, here, she's made things a lot happier for all of us," he said with a bit of pride in his voice.

Pinkie smiled ear to ear. "Yep! I got my Cutie Mark! Look!" she exclaimed, turning to show it.

The Cakes both smiled and gave the filly a hug. "We heard, we're here to celebrate it after all."

Pinkie chuckled. "Oh! I almost forgot! I set up the party and everything!" she announced, hopping over the silo and opening it to reveal a party all set up.

"_So the Cakes are actually your cousins?"_

"_Yeah! They were always so nice! And they always brought such good food! All we had to eat were rocks!"_

"_You…ate rocks?"_

"_Mom knew how to make them edible, they aren't bad actually. We did a lot of things with rocks actually, like carve things out of them and grow gems and stuff inside of them…Anyway, time skip!"_

"_Huh?"_

Pinkie was about a year younger than she presently was, her sisters with her. The lighter gray sister now had a rock spike for her Cutie Mark and the darker had a rock split in half containing gems. The darker sibling, Inkie, looked around, finding a rock and pointing to it while the lighter, Blinkie, put a spike in it, and Pinkie drove the spike in with a well placed buck, splitting it in two to reveal it was full of gems. Pinkie, however, gave a sad sigh, her hair straighter as she went about her work.

* * *

"I…I just didn't feel right…" Pinkie admitted, in a rare moment looking saddened, mane going a little straighter. "I don't want to say I was bored…I was just…I didn't feel like I belonged anymore…"

Fluttershy blinked, then looked sympathetic and gave Pinkie a hug. "I think I know how you feel…after I earned my Cutie Mark…I just didn't feel right in Cloudsdale…I felt like I belonged somewhere else."

Pinkie nodded slowly, returning her friend's hug. "Yeah…thanks, Fluttershy."

"What are friends for?"

* * *

"_That's exactly right, I just felt…sad…My dad noticed it too…"_

"Pinkamena!" called Pa Pie. "…Can I talk to you for a second?"

Pinkie nodded, trotting over to her father with a sad sigh. "Yes, dad?" she asked, looking up to him respectfully.

The stallion put a hoof on her shoulder, a serious look on her face. "We all love you being here, you've done us all a lot of good…but I'd be blind not to see that you're not happy here anymore."

"No! I'm fine…I'm fine…" she replied, her mane going a little straighter as she tried to sound convincing.

"No, you're not…you're getting more miserable every day, and everypony can see it…" Pa Pie said, a saddened look on his face. "Pinkie…Your sisters' talents are for rock farming, yours isn't. You can't be yourself here anymore than Octavia could be on her parent's rock farm."

Pinkie whimpered, eyes tearing up. "But…I don't want to leave…"

Pa Pie sighed. "Pinkie…I want a Pinkie Promise you'll answer me truthfully, ok?"

Pinkie sighed. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Now are you happy or not?"

Pinkie lowered her head, tears in her eyes. "…I'm not…I…I just feel lonely…well, kinda…"

"You feel like you belong somewhere else, don't you?"

Pinkie nodded slowly, tears going down her face.

Her father pulled her in and hugged her. "You're in the wrong place for you, Pinkie…It ain't good for a pony to have to keep a part of themselves bottled up just to stay in a place they're not happy."

"But…but who will help farm the rocks?"

"Don't worry none, we got your sisters to do that."

"But…who's going to throw parties?"

Pa Pie put a hoof on her shoulder. "You've taught us plenty on how to do that. We might not make them as good as you can, but we can make do…I've set up with the Cakes for you to stay with them…I would've gotten Granny Pie to let you stay with her, but…well, after last time you went to stay with her…"

Pinkie whimpered. "I just don't know what went wrong…"

"_What happened? Um…if you don't mind."_

"_Granny Pie is a prankster, she just loves making ponies laugh, she's kind of like Miss Helena. So when I stayed with her…well, we threw a big party and she was the clown and…well, remember why you all were so afraid of me and Bubble Berry throwing our mega party when we went to the gender flip world?"_

"_Y-yes…sorry about that…"_

"_Well…that's kind of what happened…How was I supposed to know that much partying would disturb a fault line?!"_

"I know, Pinkie…just try it, ok? If you're not happier there, then you can come back in a month or two, ok?"

Pinkie hugged him and nodded slowly, a few tears in her eyes. "Pinkie Promise you'll visit?"

Her father gave a warm smile. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," he replied, going through the motions, getting her to smile.

"_I knew dad was right, I wasn't happy there…So I moved to Ponyville."_

Pinkie hopped off the carriage with her saddle bags, looking around Ponyville. "Wow! It's so…bright!" she exclaimed, hopping around and looking at all the colorful buildings…Then she saw the ponies and looked like a deer in the headlights.

"_I'd never been away from the rock farm before and we didn't get many visitors outside of family. The only ponies I'd ever really been around where my family, I was kind of scared…"_

"_You were nervous?"_

"_Yeah! I know, ironic huh?!"_

Pinkie slowly trotted through Ponyville, looking at the ponies around her with a nervous expression on her face, eyes batting around at all the ponies. As a pony approached her, she zipped into a bush, looking out after they'd passed by. "It's fine, Pinkie…nothing to be worried about…they're just ponies…" She got ready to step out, but jumped right back in afterwards.

"_I was so nervous, because I didn't know what things were like, what I was supposed to do, or how I was supposed to act! I just felt like everyone was watching me! You know?"_

"_Yes…that's how I feel a lot…"_

"_And that wasn't the only problem. It wasn't that I didn't want to make friends…it was that I didn't really know how yet. The rock farm was in the middle of nowhere, we were the only ponies for miles! There weren't any ponies to make friends with! In fact, I had NEVER ever seen THAT many ponies in the same place at the same time before!"_

"_Wow…no wonder you were nervous."_

Pinkie cooked in the kitchen at Sugar Cube Corner, peaking out slowly at the customers longingly, but hid when one looked her way. Mrs. Cake looked worriedly at her. "Pinkie, what's wrong? You don't like the other ponies?"

Pinkie gave a lonely sigh. "It's not that…I want to I'm just…I don't know if they'll want to be my friends…I've never tried making friends before."

"It's easy, just start talking with somepony, I know you'll do great…"

Pinkie sighed. "But what do I talk about? No one here's going to be interested in rock farming…"

Mrs. Cake tapped her chin, then gave a smile. "…Well, I think I've got something for you to do. Can you set up a party for tomorrow?"

Pinkie jumped excitedly. "A party! I'd love to! There can be streamers, and balloons, and cake, and…" Pinkie recited, hopping around jubilantly, then stopping in mid air. "What kind of party?"

"Oh…a welcome to Ponyville Party! Someone very special just moved here."

"_So I worked really hard setting up the biggest, bestest party I could! It really took my mind off how nervous I was! And besides, who doesn't love a PARTY?!"_

Pinkie looked up at the decorations for the party she'd put her heart into setting up. Everything was perfect. The pink pony retreated upstairs, knowing the room would soon be filled to the brim with ponies. She set down at her window, looking in the direction of her parent's farm with a lonely sigh. "Mom…dad…Inky…Blinky…I feel better here…but I still don't like I fit in…What do I do?" she asked, looking a little homesick.

"…_You were lonely, weren't you?"_

"_Yeah…I had Mr. and Mrs. Cake, but…I was so nervous I was afraid to ask the other ponies to be my friends…I was scared…It was like when I threw my first party and thought at first my parents didn't like it…"_

"…_I know exactly how that is, Pinkie."_

"_Thanks…And maybe a part of me did want to go back to the rock farm and that had something to do with it…But then! Then something really, really, REALLY neat happened!"_

Mr. Cake slowly walked up the stairs, his wife beside him, a gift package on his back. "Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie blinked, looking up at them. "Yeah?"

"We got you a welcome to Ponyville present," Mr. Cake said with a smile, his wife taking the present a putting it in front of Pinkie.

Pinkie's face lit up like a Hearth's Warming Tree and she rushed over to it. "Really! Really! For me?! Thank you thank you thank you!" the excited mare exclaimed, pulling the bow and with some difficulty pulling the top off, falling on her flank. She then blinked, looking at the package and noticing there were air holes in it. "What is it?"

Little purple eyes peeked out at her, blinking slightly. "Hello?" Pinkie asked, looking back, approaching. "It's ok, no reason to be scared, come on out."

The tiny baby alligator slowly poked his head out, looking at Pinkie Pie with a cock of his head.

"It's a baby alligator. We noticed you were lonely, so we thought we'd get you a friend. We found him at an animal rescue center yesterday and thought he'd be perfect for you. He was born without teeth, so he'll take a lot of care," said Mrs. Cake, seeming a bit uneasy about that last part. "Think you're up to it?"

Pinkie blinked, looking at the baby alligator, then just staring at him for about a minute before finally blinking. "Wow! You're really good at staring contests!" she exclaimed, picking up the baby alligator, who lightly gummed her nose, seeming to be more play biting than anything else. "Aww! He's so cute! I think I'll call him Gummy!"

Pinkie lightly hugged the little reptile. "Gummy! You're my first friend in Ponyville! I think this calls for a PARTY!"

Mr. Cake smiled. "Come on downstairs, there's something we'd like you to see."

Pinkie blinked, following her cousins down stairs. The moment she stepped foot in the main room, she noticed the lights were out. "Huh? What happened to the lights?"

They suddenly turned on to reveal a room full of ponies. "SURPRISE!"

Pinkie jumped in surprise, keeping hold a Gummy. She looked around, noticing underneath the welcome banner she'd put up another one had been hung. It now read 'Welcome to Ponyville Pinkie Pie."

Pinkie gasped, looking around. "I…I planned my own welcome party?"

The Cakes nodded. "Just wanted to make you feel welcome in Ponyville."

Pinkie gasped, looking around at all the smiling ponies, a big grin slowly working its way onto her face.

"_All those ponies, they were there just for me! They wanted me in Ponyville! They really did! I'd spent so much time being nervious, I hadn't thought Ponyville might want to be my friends as much as I wanted to be theirs! I can't describe what that felt like!"_

"_Yay.__"_

"Thank you thank you thank you!" Pinkie exclaimed, hopping around gleefully. "Oh! But can it be for Gummy too?"

The Cakes and everyone blinked as Pinkie looked at the baby alligator. "It's his first day in Ponyville too!"

The Cakes gave a chuckle. "So it is…"

Pinkie picked up Gummy and hugged him. _"Its our first day here!"_ Pinkie sung, shaking hooves with ponies, Gummy on her back.

"_We were kind of nervous before_

_But there was no reason for a scare!_

_We're not afraid anymore!_

_Now we're welcome in Ponyville today!_

_I see so many friends, its true!_

_And I wouldn't have it any other way!_

_Welcome to Ponyville Gummy…and me too!"_

* * *

Another banner was added, it now read 'Welcome to Ponyville Pinkie Pie and Gummy.'

"So…Gummy was your first friend in Ponyville?" asked Fluttershy, looking at the tiny alligator as he stared off into space.

Pinkie nodded. "And I don't know if I'd be the same way without him! Having one friend made it easier to make more! And having more makes it easier to make new ones! I was able to talk about having pets and make friends with some of the other ponies at the party because I had him too! And that's how I got my cutie mark!"

Fluttershy blinked. "Wait…what?" she asked, then remembered this was Pinkie Pie. "…Never mind…is that why you always throw welcome parties for new ponies?"

Pinkie nodded. "Yep! I felt so super duper extra happy when I got a welcome party that I wanted to make everypony I could feel that way when they came! After all, everypony needs a chance to make friends! And what better time than at a party!"

Fluttershy gave a small smile. "Well…everyone seems to like them…I think you've succeeded…"

Pinkie giggled. "Well, I've got a party to plan for Gummy's checkup turning out good! Hope you'll make it!"

Fluttershy chuckled, happy her random friend had her closest companion. Pinkie had had trouble making friends? It was the exact kind of random past one would probably expect from the pink pony. Still, who would've guessed? And Gummy had been the one to open the door for her. She was right, it was easier to be open to others when you had a friend with you…speaking of friends…

"Pinkie…I think I might have another party for you to do first…if you don't mind."

Pinkie stopped in midair. "Really?! What kind of party?!"

"…A Cuteceañera…"

* * *

I considered having Gummy be a present from a friend who moved away, explaining Pinkie's separation anxiety, but I set out to have the first story be tragic, the second bittersweet, and the third happy, so that didn't exactly fit. I also didn't want the cliche 'Pinkie's family didn't understand her' thing to be why she left home. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Hop to IT

Hey everyone! Time for the last chapter! Well, of the actual story arc. Might have a bonus chapter though ;). Anyway, enjoy! Hopefully next will be the GBOYH version of Magic Duel!

* * *

**Hop To It**

**Warning! Spoilers for **_**Getting Back On Your Hooves/Trixie's Getting Back On Her Hooves!**_

"Fluttershy, I am very glad that you want to spend some time with me, but shouldn't we be going to the spa, not Sugar Cube Corner?" Rarity asked as the shy Pegasus lead her to Sugar Cube Corner.

"Um…Well…I thought Angel needed a little fresh air after staying in my cabin while it aired out from cleaning off Winona, and he can't go to the spa with us," Fluttershy replied, giving a nervous smile and looking to the white rabbit that was riding on her back. She didn't want to ruin the surprise. She'd wanted to have Pinkie get Rarity, but the pink party pony was busy making sure everything was perfect.

"Ok…I suppose that's also why you wanted me to bring Opal?" asked the white unicorn, peeking back at her Persian, who seemed unusually calm and happy. Rarity had the distinct feeling the cat knew more about this than she did. Though she'd rather have Opal riding peacefully on her back than hanging off her with her claws.

"Yes…That's part of it…" Fluttershy headed into the restaurant and waited for her friend. She just hoped this would all go well and the others were ready.

Rarity blinked as she entered the now dark establishment. "Um…what happened to the lights?"

"Surprise!" The lights kicked on to reveal the room decked out for a party, accompanied by a rain of confetti and streamers from Pinkie's Party Cannon. A banner reading Happy Cuteceañera hung on the back wall, behind the entire group, including pets, the Cutie Mark Crusaders, Trixie, and Stage Hoof.

Rarity blinked in surprise, looking around in all directions. "What…what is all this?" she asked, wide-eyed.

"Fluttershy told us how you gave up your Cuteceañera to adopt Opal…" Twilight explained, Owlowiscious sitting on her back, the owl half asleep due to the time of day.

"And told us that you'd never had one…" Rainbow Dash continued, Tank flying around her with his flying contraption.

"And bein' she's…well, Fluttershy, she thought yah deserved one…" Applejack said with a warm smile, a slightly pink Winona sitting at her hooves and wagging her tail.

"So she came to me and told me to set up a PARTY!" announced Pinkie Pie, bouncing around with Gummy's jaws clamped firmly onto her mane.

"And of course, none of us would miss that for the world…" Trixie finished…then noticed she seemed to have broken a pattern.

Fluttershy looked down nervously, swinging a front hoof from side to side. "I hope you aren't mad I told them, Rarity…Its just…you gave your Cuteceañera for such a selfless reason and we're friends…I just wanted to let you finally have one even if it's been so long since you earned your Cutie Mark…I'm sorry if you wanted that to be a secret."

A white hoof lightly landed on the mare's shoulder. Fluttershy looked up to see Rarity with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. "Thank you."

"You're not mad I told them about it?" the timid Pegasus asked, peaking out from behind her mane.

"Mad? Darling, this is one of the kindest things that anypony has ever done for me," the white unicorn said, hugging Fluttershy, the yellow Pegasus returning it a few seconds later. The rest of the group quickly joined in while the pets merely snuggled closely to the mares.

"This is SO much better than the spa," Rarity said as the hug broke up.

Sweetie Belle gave a smile. "Happy Cuteceañera, Rarity."

Rarity gave her little sister an extra hug. "Thank you, Sweetie Belle, and thank you all so much."

"You're welcome! Now lets get this party started! We've got games, music, and your favorite foods!" said Pinkie, bouncing about.

"And some less fancy stuff for the rest of us," Applejack quipped, good-naturedly, getting a chuckle from Rarity.

"And of course a magic show by Trixie Lulamoon Midsummer, just for you!" announced Trixie in her typical over the top fashion, teleporting into view just to make a show of it. She had gotten a lot better at teleporting, and quite a bit of other stage magic Twilight had been teaching.

"And her assistant, Stage Hoof, of course," said Stage Hoof, the white and black pony no longer wearing a business suit and his curtain Cutie Mark now plainly visible. He'd even picked up a little of Trixie's over the top personality.

"I thought you were into theatre now," Rainbow Dash replied, rubbing her head.

"Trixie may enjoy theatre, but stage magic is her forte," the blue showmare replied, giving a good-natured smirk to her friends.

Rarity smiled. "I am sure it will be fabulous, darling," she said as Trixie took a step back to let Rarity be the center of attention. Rarity remembered back to when Trixie's magic show had consisted of 'brag, then humiliate anyone who calls her out for bragging, then brag about doing it.' Now Trixie was one of her best friends and had vastly expanded her knowledge of stage magic thanks to Twilight's and Zecora's tutoring. Rarity did wonder what kind of show she'd put on now.

Rarity then looked back to Opal…and blinked as she noticed something. "It all does sound wonderful, and I am truly grateful to you all, but I do have one question…" She looked at the pets surrounding them. "Why are all our pets here? I mean I understand Opal, since she's relevant, and we do all love them of course, but it seems rather odd to bring them to a Cuteceañera."

"Don't quite know," said Applejack, rubbing her head. "But Fluttershy insisted we bring 'em, and we didn't see any reason why not," she admitted, giving Winona a belly rub.

Fluttershy blushed timidly as all eyes fell on her. "Well…I know this might sound kind of strange…but this never would've happened without them…" she explained, looking at the pets. "I realized that, even though I take care of them all the time, I only knew where three of you got them...And when I found out about them…I also found out more about three of my best friends," she continued, looking at Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie, and their beloved pets. And each gave their animal a smile. "If I hadn't gotten curious about where Applejack got Winona…then I wouldn't have asked Rarity where she got Opal, and if I hadn't heard Pinkie's story and how much one party meant to her…I might not have had the courage to even do this…."

The timid Pegasus looked to the other pets, including Peewee, Spike's baby Phoenix. "And even though I know where the others came from, they each tell so much about you all too." The Pegasus saw Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Spike all give their pets a smile. She turned and gave one to Angel as well, the bunny begrudgingly smiling back. "So I felt it only made sense that they celebrate with us."

Twilight smiled, letting Owlowiscious snuggle close to her head. "You're right, Fluttershy. Getting Owlowiscious helped me and Spike get closer together in the end, and I guess it does make sense I'd have an owl…"

"And protecting Peewee helped me see that who I am isn't something to be ashamed of," Spike said, the little Phoenix sitting on his shoulder.

"And…well, Tank did remind me why loyalty is so important to me…" said Rainbow, watching the turtle fly around her…and stopped him as the clumsy animal almost hit her in the head, giving him a hug when she thought no one was looking.

Fluttershy chuckled, having noticed Tank also brought out Rainbow's tender side. She looked at all her friends, smiling as she saw them all with the animals that had revealed so much about who they were.

"And what about you, darling?"

Fluttershy blinked as she looked to Rarity. "What?"

"Ah think what she means, sugarcube," said Applejack, smiling. "Is how did yah get Angel?"

"Yeah!" announced Pinkie, bouncing over. "You know how we got our pets! How did you get Angel?" she asked in her bubbly voice.

Fluttershy looked back at Angel in surprise, the rabbit surprised too. In all of this, she'd only thought of how curious she'd been about how her friends got their animals. She hadn't thought if there was something hidden about her in Angel's story. "Oh…"

"Is something wrong, Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash, looking to her friend with concern.

"Oh, it's nothing…" Fluttershy thought about how she'd met her closest animal friend. Angel could be a bit mean at times, but she knew he cared about her and she loved him. She wished he'd obey her more, but at least he'd always help her when she was down.

"It's just…as much as I love Angel…I don't think the story is exciting like yours are," Fluttershy said timidly. Angel herself looked a little annoyed.

"Fluttershy," said Trixie, giving a smile. "Don't sell yourself short; any story that means something is a story worth telling!…In my humble opinion," she said, in a tone that was anything but humble, though still supportive.

"Yeah, she's right, Fluttershy," Applejack said, trotting over. "Ah think sendin' letters to Princess Celestia for this long shoulda taught us that."

Fluttershy looked back to Angel as her friends continued to support her. "What do you think, Angel?"

Angel gave a nod. Fluttershy could tell he didn't like her downgrading the importance of how she got him, she was just…well, shy.

"Okay…" the timid Pegasus said, thinking back. "I guess I can…if that's ok with everypony, I mean it is Rarity's party-"

"Don't worry, darling," said the white unicorn, giving a warm smile. She knew Fluttershy was timid, but the mare had a habit of downplaying herself when she shouldn't. Rarity wanted to help her come out of her shell a little. "I would very much like to hear the story."

"Alright…"

"Yay! Flashback!" yelled Pinkie as she once more produced a row of theater seats out of nowhere and slid them under the group.

Trixie blinked as the pony passed out popcorn. "Why do you even have a spare set of theatre seats just laying around?"

Twilight looked under one of the seats, finding a gold tag. "Property of Discord, Spirit of Chaos and Great and Really Great President of Equestria?! Pinkie, are these the same seats he created to watch you five torture me after he brainwashed you?!"

"Well we turned him to stone, so I thought if he's not going to be using them, why not keep them around?" Pinkie replied, not finding anything weird with that. "Plus you can adjust the number of seats!"

Twilight sighed. "Yeah…I guess…I just hope you sterilized them first…"

"Yep!"

"…And get rid of the tag, even if they were still his, president is an elected position; his proper title would be a king, emperor, or overlord…"

"O-okay…" said Fluttershy, not sure how much she liked being near anything related to that big dumb meanie of a draconequus. Thankfully he was sealed away in stone and would probably stay that way for a long time. She hoped.

"Me and Rainbow Dash went to Flight School together and I lived in Cloudsdale, but my mother was actually an Earth Pony…"

* * *

_Fluttershy, fresh out of flight school, trotted down a path towards a cottage in the woods surrounded by a beautiful garden. She posed and sniffed one of the beautiful flowers._

"My parents divorced when I entered flight school. They still kept in touch and were friends, they just…grew apart, but…it was hard. Especially since I hadn't seen my mom since they split up…"

"Yah alright, Sugarcube?"

"Y-yes…sorry…my mother's name is Posey, she loves flowers. She's as good with them as I am with animals. I think that's why she moved away when they broke up; the mountain near Cloudsdale we'd lived at wasn't good for growing flowers…or for animals, which is why dad sent me to live with her after I got my Cutie Mark."

_An Earth Pony who looked a good deal like Fluttershy as an adult, only with five poesies as her Cutie Mark, lacking wings, and wearing a green bow around her tail, emerged from the cottage and saw Fluttershy awaiting her. The Earth Pony smiled brightly and ran up, nuzzling the filly, who gleefully nuzzled her back._

"My mother taught me a lot about flowers and animals, and I saw them in the forest all of the time."

_Posey watered her flowers diligently, watching Fluttershy giving an acorn to a little squirrel not too far away, other animals flocking around her. The mother smiled at how happy the attention of the animals made her daughter._

"But we didn't have any of our own…"

_At night, Fluttershy looked back a little sadly as she and her mother went back into their cottage, seeing the animals leave for their own homes._

"My mother was more interested in plants than pets, so she'd never gotten one. And with all the animals in the forest, I didn't think to ask for one at the time…Even if it was kind of sad to see them all leave when night came…"

_Fluttershy, now a teenager, walked with her mother through a market place, helpfully putting whatever Posey needed in the cart the older mare drew. _

"But one day, when I was a teenager, me and my mother went to the market. I saw something that caught my eye."

_Fluttershy turned and saw a cart selling pets. Most of the cages were empty, their inhabitants sold…except for a cage holding a little white rabbit. He was small and looked lonely and miserable. She went over to him. "Hello there little bunny, are you all alone?" she asked._

_The bunny nodded, looking well cared for, but not at all happy. Fluttershy gave a sympathetic look to the little rabbit._

"He just looked so lonely, all the other rabbits had been sold. Apparently he was the runt of the litter and…oh, I'm sorry Angel, I forgot…"

"Just continue on, darling."

"Oh…yes…sorry…"

"_Mom?" the timid Pegasus asked her mother. "Could I…maybe…if you don't mind…"_

"_What is it, Fluttershy?" her mother asked kindly._

"_This little bunny…he looks so lonely…could I maybe…buy him?" she asked as she gave her mother puppy dog eyes._

_Posey looked at the bunny and frowned. "Oh, poor little thing…" she said, then turned to the vendor to ask the price._

"_Don't worry, little bunny," said Fluttershy, smiling. "My mom is really nice, I'm sure there won't be a problem."_

"But there was…"

"_Um, sweetie…I'm afraid there's a problem," said her mother, with shyness that rivaled her daughter's. _

_Fluttershy frowned. "What?"_

_Posey looked a sad. "I'm afraid we can't afford the poor thing right now…the price is too high…sorry"_

_Fluttershy's eyes teared up. "But…but…"_

"My mom and I had a little argument…"

_The two each awkwardly and shyly tried to explain their point to the other, but were both too timid to get a word out in fear of hurting the other._

"…But finally, I thought of something…

"…_Mom…could I…maybe…if it's not too much trouble…tryandearnthemoneymyself?" Fluttershy asked, awaiting the answer as she hid behind her mane._

"…I just couldn't stand to see an animal miserable if I could do something about it…I wanted to help that bunny and didn't mind earning it for myself…"

_Posey gave a tender smile. "That's a wonderful idea, Fluttershy, I don't see anything wrong with that."_

_Fluttershy smiled widely. "__Yay__!"_

"So I started getting money however I could find to make it…"

_Fluttershy sat at a lemonade stand at the edge of the path near her house, struggling not to lose her nerve as ponies passing by bought it._

* * *

_The timid Pegasus helped bath animals in the neighborhood around the forest where she and her mother lived. She finished with a dog, petting its head lightly…then saw the rather long line still waiting._

* * *

_She flew lowly with a mailbag weighing her down…causing her to crash into a mail box and get stuck._

* * *

"It was REALLY hard work…"

_Fluttershy put some more bits in a jar marked 'For Bunny', smiling at her progress._

"But I really did want to help the bunny…Though, I'll admit, I wouldn't have been upset at the time if I had been beaten to him, and told the vendor as much, so long as it was to somepony who'd care for him. But every day, I went to check and he was still there…"

_Fluttershy smiled to the little rabbit as he waited in his cage and put a paw to her hoof through the bars._

"Until finally…I had enough…"

_Fluttershy put the jar of bits on the counter for the vendor. He counted them and got the little bunny out of the cage. Fluttershy gave the bunny a hug as he was gently hoofed to her, which he returned._

_Posey smiled, standing behind her daughter. "What do you want to name him?…I mean if you really want to right now…"_

_Fluttershy smiled to the bunny. "I think I'll call him…Angel…I mean if he doesn't mind," she replied timidly. The bunny nodded and returned her hug._

* * *

"And that's it…" said Fluttershy, looking down shyly. "…I don't regret it…and I love Angel…but it's not as exciting as your stories, all I did was buy him…"

Angel jumped on her head and shook his head with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" the perplexed Pegasus asked her bunny.

"Uh, Ah don't speak animal, that's yer thing," said Applejack, trotting over, Winona by her side. "But Ah think he's sayin' is; it was special. And he's right."

"That IS a special story, Fluttershy," Rarity added, joining her friend, Opal still on her back. "True, it's not special for the same reason as mine."

"Or mine!" Pinkie jumped in, literally. Gummy was jostled, but stayed clamped onto her tail.

"Or any of ours," said Twilight, smiling to her friend, Spike Rainbow Dash and Applejack nodding with her.

Trixie chuckled, joining the group with a quick teleport, though she felt a pang of…something realizing she didn't have a story of her own. "Fluttershy, you continue to amaze Trixie with how little pride you have (not that that's entirely a bad thing). You worked hard earning money to buy a rabbit simply because it was miserable. Trixie doesn't know about you, but she considers that quite the special story!"

Stage Hoof nodded, coming up beside her. "And considering how many stories Trixie knows how to tell, that is saying something," he stated, giving a smile to Trixie.

"You…you really think so?" Fluttershy asked, looking up at Angel, who nodded and hugged her. Even if he could be mean at times, he still cared for the one who gave him a home. And she still cared for him.

"Ah don't think Angel thinks, Ah think he knows. Ain't that right?" Applejack asked, the little bunny giving a small smile.

Fluttershy smiled up at Angel as he stood on her head. "…Thanks…sorry I said it wasn't important…"

Angel simply patted her lightly on the head and jumped back onto her back. Fluttershy wasn't entirely sure what to make of her own story. It was never easy for the Pegasus to see her own actions as being great or noteworthy, it just wasn't who she was.

"You know, for all the praise you showered on my act of generosity to Opal-" Rarity interrupted the Pegasus' thoughts. "-you seem not to realize how kindhearted your own act was, Fluttershy. How many other ponies would put all that work into giving a lonely bunny a good home? Let alone ones who are as shy and timid as you are? You're the only one I can think of," the mare said, putting a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder.

Twilight nodded. "That's right. You did say how we got our pets said a lot about us, I think the same is true with you too."

Fluttershy blinked, thinking about it. It was true, she'd done all that just to give Angel a good home. It wasn't until she had him that she'd thought how he'd make her happy by giving her an animal companion when she had to come in at night. Even now that she had so many animals living with her, he was still the one she was closest to. She supposed that did say a bit about her, didn't it?

"And besides," said Applejack, giving the mare a warm smile. "Who said a pet NEEDS some big fancy story about 'em tah be special? Winona may be important tah meh for a lot of reasons, but she's still my dog and that's reason enough for meh to care about her, ain't it girl?" the farm pony said, scratching the little dog's head, the collie's tail wagging. "The story just makes her a little more special than she already was without it."

Pinkie nodded. "Yeah! I feel the same about Gummy! Even if I hadn't gotten him when I did, I'd still love him!" she said, hugging her baby alligator, who simply blinked with little reaction.

Rarity gave a nod of agreement. "And, while I do admit the story says something about my character and made me a better mare, even if I'd just gotten Opal like any other pet, I'd still love her like I already do," she said, giving a smile to the feline, who rubbed against her purring.

"I guess you're right," the shy Pegasus admitted, giving a nuzzle Angel, then looking to the other pets and their owners with a smile. They were all special, they all said a lot about the one who owned them. Just like each of the group was special. Pony friends, animal friends…she loved them all, and they loved her. "Thanks…but it's Rarity's party, we should start celebrating it, shouldn't we?"

Everyone nodded, as did the animals.

"Alright then lets PARTY!" yelled Pinkie, the group gathering around and beginning to celebrate Rarity's Cutie Mark with their true friends and with their perfect companions.

"_Dear Princess Celestia; _

_Today I learned an important lesson about friendship. So far, all our friendship lessons have been devoted to our pony friends, but they're not the only ones we have. Our pets are our friends too…Today, I learned that the story of how you meet a friend, whether they're a pony or an animal, is always important, and can tell as much about you as it does about them. _

_Fluttershy…" _

Princess Celestia gave a smile as she finished reading the letter in her bed room. "She's right, we mustn't forget any of our friends, isn't that right Philomena?" she asked as Philomena landed on her back and gave her a nuzzle.

**The End**

* * *

There we are! I hope you enjoyed this! See you next time!


End file.
